So Why Are We Here?
by IckleMana
Summary: Atem, Mana, Bakura and the six high priests have been transported to modern day Domino with the uncovering of Kul Elna. They are made to split up and stay at peoples houses and try to get used to being there as well as maybe figuring out why. There will be TKBxRyouxMalikxMariku and ManaxYugixAtem, but not till later in the story. Rated T for implications and Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Children's Card Game.**

It was only a couple of days since Kul Elna had been excavated, somehow the exposed ruins had awakened an ancient magic. 9 had been transported through time and space as the ruins connected with the millennium items which were to be found in Domino city. These items were currently in possession of one Yugi Moto. Although Yami had left he still wore the Millennium puzzle round his neck.

Yugi, Ryou, Anzu and Honda were all round Jonouchi's house watching a film and just relaxing when all of a sudden a bright light flooded the room, momentarily blinding everyone.

"Aaaahh…. Where are we?!" An unknown panicky voice filled the room and as everyone's vision cleared they quickly noticed that the 5 people in the room had somehow become 14. Even though Ryou didn't know who they were the rest of them remembered from seeing Atemu's memory world. Thief King Bakura was stood off to the side of the other 8. Pharaoh Atem was stood at the front of the group of 8 with Priest Set and Mahaado on eitherside. Akhenaden, Kalim and Shada were stood just behind them. Finally a few paces back Mana was hiding behind Isis and looking round at the very scared and confused at the strange room. Then she saw Atemu and Mahaado.

"PRINCE! MASTER MAHAADO! YOUR ALIVE!" Mana squealed whilst bouncing towards them so that when they turned towards her voice they were knocked to the ground as the glomped them. Thief Bakura was desperately looking round the room for an esacpe route, but unfortuantly he had shown up near a wall and the door and windows were on the otherside of the room…. And the other side of the Priests. Set was looking mad at the situation, well he'd been pulled away from Egypt just before being named Pharaoh so he felt he had a right to be mad. Isis was moving slowly towards Kalim as if she couldn't quite believe her eyes. Here was the man she watched die, who she thought she would never see again, standing whole in front of her eyes. Cautiously she reached out towards him afraid that her hand would go straight through him and that he would be just another of her dreams.

Whilst the Egyptian's in the room were having a strange reunion, not unusual considering 4 of them had died and 3 transported from the throne room of the Pharaoh's palace, yugi was looking at Atem and he was very confused. Ryou was looking a Thief Bakura, though it was not exactly how his Yami had been he still hoped that at least part of him had Yami's memories as though he couldn't admit it out loud right now he missed Yami.

"So…. Um…. How did you guys get here?" Jonouchi was the one who ventured to ask. Every one turned to look towards him but no one seemed to know why. For apparently no reason 9 ancient Egyptian's now found themselves in modern day Domino.

"Well you're not all staying here!" He said gruffly. "nowhere near enough space for 9 more people."

"Wait 9?" Set asked " even if you count Mana, as tiny and useless as she is, there would only be 8" he had yet to notice Bakura who had pressed himself as far against the wall as he could reach. These were not good odds, and he could not summon Diabound for some reason. As the other Egyptian's saw him the facial expressions ranged from a mixture of rage and fear to pure anger and hate. It very quickly occurred to Jonouchi that his house was going to be utterly destroyed unless he stopped them attacking Bakura. Whilst Jonouchi, with Honda's help, attempted to prevent any imminent fight Yugi got in contact with the Ishtars, as they may have some idea of what happened. As well as Kaiba, the only one with enough room to take every one in.

It wasn't long before the Ishtars arrived, Kaiba as well who had been reluctant to show up but yugi was being very persistant. He didn't truly believe that there were now 9 ancient Egyptions in Jonouchi's living room. Therefore it was quite a shock to walk into the room and find 7 of these Egyptians shouting at Jonouchi and Honda trying to get to the man stood behind them. He recognised a couple of the faces he had seen in the Memory World, though he still belived that was some occult caused hallucination…. And since there were similar faces this must also be some occultist shit and he didn't want any part of it… however he'd been spotted.

"Kaiba!" Heaving a sigh he forced himself to remain in the room and endure the following conversation. Apparently these hallucinations needed somewhere to stay. Though the Ishtar's still had to explain how exactly they had managed to get here… it seemed they didn't know. The conversation was not a short one although it was quickly decided that Atem would stay with Yugi and that Bakura would stay with Ryou. The problem was everyone else, Ryou was more than happy to take in someone else but the question was who. Any of the 7 left would want to kill Bakura or in Ahkenaden's case hide. After a lot of talking with the priests it was decided that Mana was the only one who did not have the power to harm him. Kaiba had said he would take in no more than 3 of them. Honda and Jonouchi didn't have any room at all and Anzu was only prepared to look after a girl, especialy since if she said a guy she was sure she'd end up with the old man. Since Mana was going to be staying with Bakura Mahaado wanted to be nearby and it was decided he would also stay with yugi. So out of the 4 remaining all that needed to be decided was who was going to stay with the Ishtar's and who with Kaiba.

This descision did not take long as Kaiba took one look at Set. Set took one look at Kaiba. Thought one was a reincarnation of the other there was no way they could have a relationship like Yugi and Atem. Yugi and Atem were similar but also quite different. Kaiba and Set were almost carbon copies, the both exuded the same aura, only one believed in the Gods and his Pharaoh the other believed in money and himself. These too could not stay together, it would be a disasterous outcome. This is how Kaiba reluctantly took home the ancient Egyptian Priests.

It had been about two weeks since everyone had appeared in the future and Mana was sat on the sofa of Ryou's house sighing. She couldn't get used to somethings… like the clothes she was expected to wear or anything electronic. Ryou she could get used to living with he was shy but kind, Bakura though still scared her. He reminded her of the fighting back in Ancient Egypt and though he kept saying that he wasn't going to hurt her she couldn't fully trust him so mostly she avoided him and spent time with Ryou. However Ryou was out today and for the next few days apparently a friend called Mariku was acting up and Malik and Ishizu wanted Ryou's help. She remembered Ishizu from the night they had arrived, mainly as she looked so much like Isis. Malik had visited Ryou's house a couple of times, and sometimes even talked with her in Egyptian.

She sighed again wishing that she could have just gone with the Prince and Master Mahaado to the house of the boy who looked like the Prince. But no she'd been left with Bakura, she was deemed to be the least threat to him out of the people he probably wouldn't kill. Curling further up on the sofa she wondered what to do. The thing that Ryou called a television scared her, she was bored and she was stuck with him. There was nothing she could do to actually avoid other than read, and though her magic meant she could read the words and speak the language she couldn't find many books in the house at least not that interested her.

It was about nine when Bakura stirred from the bedroom upstairs and made his way down for coffee. Though he rose with Ra it was a time of year with short days, Ryou had been woken up earlier and Mana just unable to sleep. Bakura felt less nervous of everything than Mana did as his soul had been trapped within the millennium ring so he had absorbed information on how the modern world worked. As he entered the living room he noticed Mana curled up on the sofa and the glare she gave him as he entered the room. She hated him… at least he thought she did at the very she least she didn't like him and was very wary of him.

"Where's Yadonushi" he continued through to the kitchen whilst asking then had to double back to hear the mumbled answer. She was starting to annoy him with all of the avoiding tactics, she was stuck living with him she might as well get used to it. "what?!"

"I said he went to babysit Mariku for a few days" A few days huh, Bakura smirked. Perfect, he would stop this girl from avoiding him…. Somehow. With this in mind he sat down on the sofa, the same one that Mana was curled up on. This action caused her to flinch away from him as far as she could.

"Gods Woman! I'm not trying to hurt you!"

"But…. But you tried to kill the Prince and destroy Egypt…." Mana replied with a slight tremble creeping into her voice.

"Its true I tried to kill the Pharaoh but so should anyone who saw what I saw… though you'll never find anyone else who does. Destroying Egypt though was not MY plan, just of the darkness that controlled me."

"It's still because of you that Egypt was nearly destroyed…"

"Stop thing so much!" he snapped at her. An awkward silence filled the room, with Bakura being the one to break it. "c'mon, I'll show you a game. You'll enjoy it."

"What kind of game?" she asked cautiously.

"A children's card game." A mischievious smile made its way onto Bakura's face.

Ryou's house had two bedrooms, however the one that his father used had long been turned into a game room. Rather than change it back into a bedroom Bakura and Ryou had been sharing the bed in the main bedroom and Mana using the sofa. It was to the games room that a confused Mana followed Bakura to. Still not sure what was going to happen.

When they were in the game room Bakura got out a lot of cards and started explaining the rules, effects and gave her a pre made dack, promising to show hher how to build one later. Then just to see the reaction he got out a certain card to show her. The moment Mana saw it she was bouncing around, having completely forgotten that Bakura scared her. She had Black Magician Girl in her hand.

"My ka is on a card! How did my ka get on a card?!" expecting an answer she turned her gaze to Bakura who briefly explained where quite a few of the designs came from. Still excitable from finding her ka on a card she looked through the deck she was given carefully, exclaiming every couple of cards at the pretty cards. Bakura had given her a deck that was the opposite of his own.

"Well Then. Let's duel!" At which point both Mana and Bakura started to shuffle their deck. Whilst Mana liked the cards and Bakura was acting kind of nice, she couldn't quite trust the man sat opposite, with such a mischievious grin. Okay so it had been about 14 days and he hadn't done anything but that could have been an act for Ryou.

Whilst carefully watching for any danger she saw something that caused laughter to build up until she couldn't help but laugh. Bakura had managed to drop cards whilst shuffling and after all his talk about being amazing when he was explaining everything to her.

"OI! Stop laughing!" Bakura ordered, a slight blush rising to his cheeks… "You didn't see anything!" Mana nodded however was still laughing.

"Right anyway. Enough Shuffling.. draw your hand." Mana did so, still slightly in hysterics from Bakura's mishap and the blush that was still on his cheeks.

They had a quick game of rock, paper, scissors they decided that Mana would be going first. Still new to the game the first few turns of the duel progressed slowly. Mana soon figured out the rules and started to have fun. When she realised she was having fun there was a dull ache inside her. She was having fun….. With Bakura of all people. After all he'd done she should hate him shouldn't she?

He was the Prince's, Egypt's enemy. He had caused Master Mahaado's death, the revival of the wicked god zorc and the attempted destruction of Egypt. Okay so he had failed, but what drove him to that in the first place? She didn't know and this meant she couldn't decide whether she should trust him or not and so her mental torment continued.

Bakura was quite amused watching the girl's facial expressions change from one thing to another and continued playing. He didn't ask what exactly was taking attention until she failed to make a crucial move in the duel. The ensuing blush made him laugh.

"You are entertaining" the look of pure surprise and outrage at being called entertaining caused him to laugh even harder, "yes very entertaining."

Now quite flustered Mana looked at Bakura. She had no idea what to make of this man, this Bakura. He was being kind of nice and it was really, really weird… and kind of scary, she didn't know how to handle a nice Bakura.

"Who are you and what did you do with Bakura…. I mean not that I'm complaining but…" she trailed of unsure of how to finish that sentence she let it fall, not really expecting an answer.

"I am Bakura." She looked up in surprise at the answer. "It's just the Bakura you remember has had a long time to think… and you remind me…. Nevermind." He then returned his attention to the duel, smirking he said. "Oh I do believe I win!"

"Aaaah… Wait when did that happen!" After a moment of panic Mana slumped, "… how do I ever tell Master Mahaado or the ... now….. 2 OUT OF 3!"

Bakura accepted the challenge with a chuckle and they started to shuffle the decks for the next duel. Bakura started to wonder what was wrong with him. He was being uncharacteristically nice… maybe it was the resemblance. No the bounciness, the sudden mood changes, so similar, at least for the short time until they had come. The girl sat opposite was still being careful of him, but at least it wasn't the open terror of earlier.

Both were lost in their own thoughts as a few turns of the second duel passed. Mana was the first to break the silence whilst Bakura was doing damage calculation.

"You okay with that?" She looked over at the bit of paper "Oh that's easy 7200 take away 1400 is 5800" She said with confidence and large smile on her face. Bakura looked at her with bemusement and then checked the answer on a calculator.

"hmmm. Well done."

"well they did make me learn calculations otherwise I wasn't allowed to become Master Mahaado's apprentice." Giggling she continued the game.

"well I guess that's the advantage to growing up in the royal palace. They teach you everything. Unlike you protected little children I never had that opportunity!" The remark had come out harsher than intended and he continued. "After all those of you in the royal palace…. Hell even the nobles have life so fucking easy, biggest problem being what to wear in the morning. You don't even know what hardship is…."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP" The interruption surprised him. The friendly, bouncy girl was now stood, cards scattered by her feet, tears welling up and glaring at him.

"What do you know of my life…. Or of the life of anyone other than yourself. You may have been hurt but it doesn't mean you're the only one who has. I may have been lucky enough to be in the palace but that doesn't mean I always was." The tears were now streaming down her face and sobs starting to creep into her voice. "Y... you're.. so …selfish…"

Bakura watched in a stunned silence as the crying, glaring girl ran from the room down to the main bedroom.

"What the hell kind of reaction was that!" Bakura shrugged deciding to forget it. He couldn't finish the duel alone so he decided to go watch some tv and started towards the living room.

Bakura's words had stung, but more than that they had brought memories to the surface. They had been hidden but not forgotten, never forgotten. She had ended up sat with her back to a full length mirror in the bedroom. The soft blue jumper she'd been given was pulled up around her midriff and she was looking over her shoulder into the mirror. Her eyes still full of tears focused on the scar that covered her lower back from the waistband of her jeans to where the top was pulled up.

She was so absorbed and lost in memories that When Bakura entered the room she didn't realise, or even register his presence.

He didn't want to be shouted at by Yadonushi…. Which was exactly what would happen if he found out Bakura had madde the girl cry… It wasn't his fault that she cried so easily… but he would still get blamed. Then he would be forced to sleep on the sofa… he didn't like the sofa… he couldn't hug Yadonushi if he was on the sofa. He stood listening to the sobbing girl and decided he should stop this at least so she didn't tell on him and have him banished to the sofa.

He opened the door, making sure to be careful of any missiles that may be launched towards him. A quick glance told him there were no flying objects and that the Egyption girl appeared to be lost to something. He went into the room properly to see what she was staring at. Okay so maybe she only overreacted a little. It was old, but some parts of the scar looked older than others, so It wasn't caused by a single incident.

"So what haven't you told me?" the sound of his voice caused Mana to jump, bringing her back to reality. She quickly pulled the jumper down, wiped her eyes and turned to him smiling, as if nothing had happened. As if there was no scar or terrible memories behind it. How did she do that, he couldn't understand how she could move past that so easily.

**So there we go Chapter 1... Read, Review and have fun. XD some parts might change slightly... once my editor has finish resits. lol. for now i just wanted to get this up see and see if people like it. ^_^ And sorry if was a little long XD i was writing and didn't want to cut it off part way.**

**Also this is connected with Mana's childhood so her story can be found there XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N****: First I'm sooo sorry this took so long to update, i've been all over the place this month and life really got in the way. . Anyways hopefully people enjoy it Second, I own nothing to do with Yugioh. well just some cards that i've brought but thats it XD**

**Chapter 2. Why is she here**

It had been a few days since Ryou had left to help babysit Mariku and it was taking more time than originally thought for him to calm down. He kept saying he wanted Bakura there as well as Malik and Ryou, but Ryou didn't want to leave Mana alone or bring he near Mariku while he was in this state so they would just have to manage without Bakura's help. Ryou was going back to house briefly to make sure that Mana and Bakura were okay on their own. If they weren't he was going to send Bakura to deal with Mariku while he looked after Mana.

He wasn't sure what to expect, when he'd left the house Mana had been avoiding Bakura, but they had been left alone for 4 days so he was hoping things would have changed.

"AAHH … No Fair!" Mana's voice floated down the down the stairs as Ryou entered the house. "Meany.. give that back!" Slightly louder this time and followed by the sound of Bakura laughing.

Ryou cautiously crept up the stairs, he didn't want to scare them but couldn't help it. He wanted to see how they got on with out him and what better time than when they thought he was out.

When he reached the door of the game room he stopped, frozen to the spot with surprise. Bakura was playing! He was stood in the middle of the room with a duel monsters card in his hand. He was laughing and seemed to be having fun as he kept the card out of Mana's reach, who even when she jumped was still quite short and unable to reach the card.

"Bakura... stop being mean.." the only response to her plea was a smirk. Suddenly the two Egyptians jumped as they heard laughter from the doorway. When they turned to see who it was, they saw Ryou sat on the floor laughing. Ryou knew Bakura acted like a child at lot, but seeing him being so openly childish around Mana was so very funny he couldn't not laugh.

"Ryou!" The squeal came seconds before the small girl ran towards him, Ryou barely had time to raise his head before he was knocked over into a hug. He wasn't sure what surprised him more, the hug or Bakura playing. Hugs were not something he was used to, especially such enthusiastic hugs. Hesitantly he hugged Mana back.

"So Mariku sorted out yet?" Putting the card down on a table Bakura sat down next to Ryou lounging against the wall.

"No... he's being really stubborn and wants all of us there and doesn't seem to want anyone else near him so for now I'm just back for clothes and to see how you two were getting on." Looking from Bakura to Mana who was still hugging him he just smiled. "But looks like everything here is fine. Once Mariku has calmed down we'll introduce him to Mana that way next time we can bring he along and it will all be sorted out much quicker."

"Oh yea Ishizu said that she's doing some research as to why you guys are here and what effect this has on everything." Mana finally stopped hugging him and sat up listening carefully. "From looking at the history Ishizu thinks that the past hasn't changed at all. There are records of a Pharaoh Set, as well as a High Priestess Mana."

"Eh" Looking quite surprised at the comment Mana looked at the ground. "How... some..one like me..." the words barely audible due to her shock. "I need to tell Master Mahaado and the Prince..."

"Ishizu did say more." Both the Egyptians looked at him. "When you guys arrived in the future, it coincides with the time that the ruins of Kul Elna being excavated." The very mention of the name caused Bakura to freeze.

"That name seems familiar..." Mana's voice interrupted Bakura's trance.

"OH Really, Let me guess destroying villages 101 was also something they taught you in the palace!" The words were spat out with so much venom that both Mana and Ryou cringed at the sound of them. "But of course its not like anyone in the palace would ever give a damn about villages like Kul Elna, what were we, just a village of thieves. The palace was probably ecstatic to get rid of us!" Bakura's words and cold, hard glare seemed to be not only for Mana but all of the palace, however there was only Mana for him to vent his anger on. "You all think your so much better than those who aren't in the palace. Some of us experience horrors you can't even begin to imagine... WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CRYING!"

"I'm not crying!" Mana's eyes had started to tear up about the time he mentioned horrors, but she refused to acknowledge the tears, they were for a time in her life she didn't wish to think about and a time of her life that should have no effect over her life now. Crying meant it did, and was something she tried not to let happen.

"YES you are! You have no right. You did not see what I saw, the cruelty acted out by the palace. The Palace that you are a part of!"

"But I have no idea what it is you are talking about! Kul Elna was a story from the..." trailing off Mana looked away. "Anyway the palace has nothing to do with what I know about Kul Elna! I had nothing to do with what happened at Kul Elna.. I HAD BARELY BEEN BORN!" Rather than storming off during this argument Mana has sat herself cross legged in the middle of the room facing Bakura who was standing near the window, whilst poor Ryou looked on unsure of what to do or say, all her knew was his news hard sparked something off and now the two that were so happy before hand were now shouting at each other.

"ummm... you two..." His quiet voice went unheard and quickly interrupted.

"THAT MAKES NO DIFFERENCE! You are a part of that palace that I sought to destroy. Even if it wasn't through the palace that you found out about Kul Elna's demise you still knew of it and yet..." his words started to stick in his throat thinking about Kul Elna and all that had happened to it... to him.

"When did I say I knew of its demise?"

"huh... you... said you knew of it"

"I NEVER said I knew of its demise! I said the name seemed familiar and you started jumping to conclusions just like before!"

"Then why is it familiar to you?!" recovering from his anger he basically demanded to know ever though Mana was now turning away and trying to avoid the question. "Well?!"

"There were stories of a village that welcomed anyone who was abandoned, but that's all they were... stories. And stories of a ghost town don't save anyone." Silence was all that followed her statement, she didn't want to elaborate and neither of the boys knew what to say in response.

"Ne, ne, can I please invite the Prince and Master Mahaado round to tell them that I become a priestess?" The sudden change in her attitude from the silent brooding to the cheerful smile confused the boys for a minute. She had literally changed the pace and topic of the conversation in barely a few seconds.

"Well I'm going back to help with Mariku again so don't look at me about it." Ryou smiled back at Mana, he was happy that everything seemed to be over, but was curious about what had caused her side of the argument. Though he thought if she changed off the topic that quickly it would be exceedingly hard to actually find out exactly what was troubling her. His next thought amused him quite a bit and he was laughing out loud.

"What are you laughing at?" the question was from Bakura who had still to answer Mana's question.

"Oh nothing much. I was just thinking." The questioning look from Bakura made him elaborate. "Well you, me, Malik and Mariku... we all have a painful past... and now it looks like we've gained another just like us." Looking towards the girl Bakura knew Ryou's statement to be true, but he just couldn't possibly understand why the girl smiled like she did, it seemed absurd... at least to Bakura who had always been intent on revenge it really did seem absurd.

"So can the prince and Master Mahaado come round?" Mana surprised them both with the sudden repeat of the question.

"I refuse to see the Pharaoh..." sighing as her face fell... "But I suppose the holder of the millennium ring can come round." His statement was rewarded with a hug from Mana.

"I'd better call Yugi before I go then." Ryou laughed as he left the room.

"Thank you Kura!" In the girls excitement she had unconsciously shortened his name. It caused him to feel strange, he wasn't used to anyone other than Ryou, Malik and Mariku caring about him.. not since Kul Elna thousands of years ago. He cared about her, the same way he had cared about his mother and his baby sister.

"Right, Everything is sorted. Mahaado should be round soon. I'll see you guys soon." Badly timed as always Ryou's voice broke through his thoughts and brought him back to reality. He had to see the priest, grimacing at the thought he glanced at the girl who was again looking at the cards... Must be the baby sister thing he thought. After all she was about the right age. He looked around the room and spotted rubber.

"Mana, do you know what a rubber is?" Looking up towards him questioningly she shook her head. Grinning Bakura started to explain. "Well sometimes people make a mistake whilst using this thing called a pencil and..."

"OH What's a pencil?" rather than reply Bakura just sighed and continued what he was saying.

"Rubbers cause pencil to disappear from paper. Pencils are one of the writing implements they have here and rather than getting scribes to do all of the work a lot of people type on these things called computers." The fascination Mana had whist listening encouraged Bakura to keep talking about these things he knew that she didn't. Then he realised he'd gone off on a tangent and went back to his original plan. "Oh and then there are special rubbers."

"Special rubbers?"

"Yep Special Rubbers. Look at this one." He held up the rubber that he'd seen earlier. It was a large, pink rubber with writing on one side. "This is a BIG MISTAKES rubber, now these rubbers can be used for all kinds of reasons." Bakura started to walk towards Mana, who had a very confused look on her face... "Big mistakes like you!" Bakura then started trying to rub her out and in the process tickling her.

"NOOOO, don't rub me out that's mean..." squealing and wriggling Mana to try and get away Mana tried her very best to get the rubber off Bakura, however it really wasn't happening, since Bakura is quite a bit stronger than Mana. This continued for a few minutes, then Mana managed to tickle Bakura and found out he was quite a bit more ticklish than herself. This meant they ended up having tickling match, which caused lots of laughter and in Mana's case squealing.

A scream then interrupted their fun and they both stopped very confused as a shrill annoying voice started berating Bakura. " Bakura! What are you doing to her!?" Both Egyptians turned to the door of the games room to find Anzu stood looking very shocked.

"How did you get in here!" Bakura growled, his mood had turned bad just from the site of her.

"... I … have a key. Anyway get away from her!" Anzu went to move between the two Egyptians.

"What the hell are you up to Anzu!"

"Making sure Mana is al right!" Anzu snapped as is Bakura's question had been stupid and pointless.

"Well she was doing just fine until you showed up!" He did not like Anzu, and that was putting it nicely. He thought that she was a self centred bitch and couldn't understand why the Pharaoh, as stupid as he was, would ever keep her around.

During their exchange Mana had managed to get away from Anzu and went to hug Bakura, this left Anzu staring in surprise.

"Mana! Get away from him!"

"Why?"

"Because he's an evil Bastard! That's why"

Mana ignored what Anzu said and turned to Bakura. "Bakura... why does that woman look like a pleasure slave and why is she being mean about you?"

Anzu froze... and Bakura started laughing. He couldn't blame Mana for saying that, Hell he though it was hilarious. Anzu was wearing a skirt short enough it could be a belt and a crop top and that was the kind of attire the Pharaohs father had is slaves wear. He glanced at Anzu, who mouth was imitating a fish, which just caused him to laugh harder. Unfortunately every time he was having fun something ha to interrupt him, this time is was Anzu coming to her senses.

"What the Hell are you saying you little bitch" Anzu went to slap Mana however Bakura caught her wrist in time. "Let me go you bastard!"

"Shut up Anzu! It's your own fault for dressing like a slut not hers. Also, Why are you really here?" His grip on her wrist tightened and she winced in pain, but he didn't let go or loosen his grip in the slightest.

"well... Yugi... needed to watch the shop..."

"AND?"

"... I was asked.. to .. bring some weird guy ..over here.."

"So. Where is he?"

" I er... I left him."

Bakura threw Anzu away from him and she landed on the floor. "you left him?" rubbing he forehead he tried to find out exactly how bad this was. " you left and Ancient Egyptian around the town... and you bloody stupid, why the hell did you even bother showing up!"

Having stood up carefully Anzu proceeding to stomp her foot and have a mini tantrum about how he was weird and how she didn't agree to babysit some weirdo who didn't know what a phone was.

"I.. can't.. do this." Mana looked at Bakura wondering if he was okay as he slumped against the wall and went very still for a few second. Then his head lifted very slowly and had a very confused look on his face.

"Where am I?" It wasn't Bakura's voice but Ryou's. Bakura's body then looked round the room and took in that Anzu was in the room. "How the hell does he do that" He moved Bakura's body away from the wall checking that he was able to fully control it. "And What is SHE doing here?!"

"She has a key and was meant to be bringing Master Mahaado round."

"So where in Mahaado?" He looked sternly at Anzu. It was safe to say the Ryou also hated Anzu, this stemmed from a time when Anzu had been bitching about his mother and sister, both of who died when he was much younger. When he heard he had actually hit her. No one questioned it, especially since he was actually quite weak so it was like a fight between two girls rather than a boy and a girl.

"Um.. I left him a few roads away... " Anzu's voice began to waver as Ryou walked towards her, and with good reason. Ryou had no problems with hitting her and in Bakura's body he had the strength to actually hurt her if he really wanted to.

"Well we'll have to go look for him then. But first, Anzu I want my key back." Ryou held out Bakura's hand and glared at her waiting.

"Why should I give it to you.." The words tumbled out of her mouth in a rushed, panicked voice.

"Because its the key to my house."

"B..But Yugi gave me the key.."

"I really don't care how you got the key, just give it back to me. It Is the key to my house. Not to your house or Yugi's but mine. And I don't want someone like you to be holding onto one of my keys." Anzu already terrified could tell that he wasn't going to let her leave until she gave back the key. So she dropped it on the floor and basically ran out of the house.

Sighing Ryou turned to Mana. "Right lets go find Mahaado."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:: Hi Everyone, i have so many apologies for all of you. I have had so much work and so many distractions, but here it is the next chapter... i really should stick to writing one-shots XD**

**Shadow Spirit Dragon-Wolf**- **I apologise for the mood swings XD my mood was slightly rubbing off and i have attempted to show the others a bit here, Thanks so much for the reviews... i also really love your name.**

**YamiBakura1988- Thanks so much XD i will try to keep it up to date... sort of  
**

**ShiziChance - There not so much romantic parts as a brother/sister bond forming (Bakura already has his harem XD) but thanks for the review i really appreciate it  
**

**Also i own none of the characters or Yugioh.**

**WARNING! There are some Shounen-ai/yaoi implications, nothing actually happens though XD (TKBxRyouxMalikxMariku)**

Just as Bakura (well Ryou technically) and Mana were leaving the house Bakura's body slumped against the wall for a brief moment. As he stood his whole demeanor had changed and his build filled the corridor slightly more (it was the Thief kings body after all), as Bakura found himself back in his own body.

"Is she gone then?"

"Urrrmmm, Yep." Mana grinned, "Ryou got the key for the house back and then she ran away."

"Really?" He looked slightly impressed and smug. " well lets see how he deals with that little... situation then." A grin spread across his face and a slight chuckle emanated from his chest. This caused Mana to look at him curiously. "So, where are we going?" Bakura hadn't quite been paying attention whilst Ryou had been in control of his body and therefore though it would be best to find out.

"To find Master!" exclaimed Mana as she bounced towards the door.

"Oh brilliant... well lets get it over with then."

Ryou's vision took a moment to clear as the sight before him went from his front door to Malik who was breathing slightly heavily.

"errr, I could have sworn I was sat over there..." he murmured quietly whilst eying the room around him, find no change other than his position, which now had him straddling the blonde Egyptian, who was pouting up at him.

"Awww how could you Ryou! Pushing me down, Kissing me like that and then simply forgetting." It then occurred to Ryou that it must have been quite a rough kiss as he could still feel his lips tingling from their encounter.

"Sorry Malik." He layed down next to Malik and hugged him, "Bakura just decided that he could deal with Anzu." the Egyptian next to him giggled ((Yes, yes Malik giggles... and no one likes Anzu in this sorry if you do)) and then leaned over for a kiss.

"It's fine, they will always be like that I guess, pick and choose when they wanna do something but don't let us do the same... I wonder if he's any better than earlier?"

This time it was Ryou's turn to giggle "Do you think he would be upset to find us here without him."

"Well" Both boys jumped, "Finding two of my lovers curled up all snug without me might just make me jealous!" Neither of the had heard the door open. "And you both know what can happen when I get jealous." They hadn't even heard his footsteps. "But I guess since you're both so cute lying there like that I can forgive you."

"I think he's better" Ryou whispered to Malik who nodded as the bed creaked with the weight of a third person climbed onto it.

"Though one think would make me much happier." Mariku said as he pulled the boys towards him. "As lovely as you two are," pulling their clothes off. "I do miss Bakura... At least he could fight back." Glancing down at the two boy who basically putty in his hands. "I do love these situations though..."

Bakura and Mana found Mahaado sat on a bench about the same time that Anzu knocked at the pharaoh's door complaining about her recent visit to Ryou's house.

This inevitably caused Atem to sigh. He was getting increasingly used to this. Last week she was complaining about Akhenaden when he hadn't even done anything... well not here anyway. About part way through he realised he should be listening to her, then very quickly gave up on that idea preferring to listen to any number of his enemies shout and scream at him... at least he knew what they meant... sort of.

"Anzu. Calm down and explain what happened." He then set his mind to deciphering her answer. There was something about Mana being rude _when does that ever happen?_ Something else about Bakura not being Bakura _ookayy_, and about this not-Bakura almost hitting her.

"Okay Anzu." fed up of not having any idea what she was talking about he decided to ask elsewhere. "I'll go talk to them. You go home!" The squeal of delight from her caused him to massage his temple's. _This is giving me a headache._ The sigh he gave when he saw her leaving was of utter relief, marred only by the ridiculous pose she made as she blew a kiss at him by the door.

"We found him. Now we're going." snapped Bakura, slightly too late as the girl ran off towards the priest. He did his best to pretend he was back in the house. It was cold outside, he found the noise of the carolers irritating, and now he had to put up with the presence of the one who was in possession of the Millennium Ring.

"Master!" Her yell surprised Mahaado who was taking advantage of being lost and alone and trying to figure out the consequences of being in the future. He hadn't got very far, considering his last memories before arriving we those of fighting Bakura, he could only assume everyone else also came from when they had died. Those that had survived seem to have come just after, due to the fact Set had not yet be crowned Pharaoh.

"We are going NOW!" Bakura yelled, he then turned and started to walk home without waiting for a reply, causing both of them to run to catch up, or more accurately Mana running after him dragging Mahaado along.

Inventively back at Ryou's house they ended up in the games room as Mana was showing off the Dark Magician Girl. Mahaado could only smile down at the excitable girl, "did you know my ka is also a card. The Dark Magician." Mana instantly moved towards the collection of cards to try and look for it, causing Mahaado to laugh at how enthusiastically she was looking for the card.

Bakura had sat near the door when they had arrived. He would have left the room, had he trusted the priest, but he didn't trust Mahaado in the slightest and therefore kept him in sight. The room was warm, Bakura wasn't stingy with the heating especially when the cold annoyed him, this however meant that Mahaado removed his jacket as it became too warm, exposing the Millennium Ring. Bakura did not miss this and instantly started moving across the room demand it.

"Bakura! Stop it!" Mana had dropped the cards and tried to intercept Bakura before he finished crossing the room. His hand landed upon her shoulder as he went to move he out of his way and instead collapsed to the floor with one hand still on her shoulder while the other cradled his head.

"I... nee.. No They... want... it.." Bakura was knelt down with his head virtually touching the ground. Mana suddenly became very worried about Bakura, this was not normal.

"Kura... What happened?" There was no answer but the sound of clothes moving as Bakura curled into a ball and used both of his hands to cover his head. "What's wrong?"

"Ge... ...ay... fr... me." He gripped his head harder "They want it. Get it away from me!" His voice was breaking as he spoke, the spirits would not remain silent having seen the Ring.

"Who wants it?" Mahaado mused, no one would answer, Bakura was deaf to everything and Mana seemed distracted by Bakura, _why would the want the ring. IT couldn't be... could it._ Mahaado looked towards Bakura, _Could be be from that village... It would explain the obsession with the Ring in particular._

"Kura!" Mana had tears formed in her eyes as she tried to figure out what to do with a broken Bakura. At a loss of anything else she hugged his curled up figure, this slightly brought him out of the daze, however all too quickly the voices overpowered the warmth of another person. "Master.." a whisper came from the two bodies, "Can you cover the Millennium Ring?"

"With what?" slowly the curled up Egyptian managed to separate one hand from his head and pointed directly at a closet that was in the room (When Ryou's dad was home it was actually a bedroom). Mahaado reluctantly wrapped the ring up and hid it in the closet, while he didn't want to leave it seeing Mana hugging the enemy of the Pharaoh any longer. What puzzled him was why Mana was so close to him, yes they had to live in the same house but she must have known that Bakura was the enemy of the Pharaoh.

Mana was still hugging Bakura, who seemed so weak, so vulnerable. It was terrifying seeing someone usually so strong who was always proud, or angry, or something... anything but the wreck he was before her. After Mahaado had wrapped and hidden the Ring the voices became more docile, but they knew it was still nearby and did not stop.

Ishizu was confused. There was no sign of what had brought the ancients to the present. Their presence here also seemed to have had no impact upon the history. From how they all acted it was as though they had just been pulled from a random point and dropped into the present. They were still in the history though. The history talked about the battle that had occurred and how the high priest Set became the Pharaoh following the nameless Pharaohs death.

The Set here though was fuming, having been pulled just before the ceremony. It was strange, as though they were in two time lines at once, their true time and the present. It shouldn't be possible, but there are all kinds of magic in the world. The question was how long would it last for?

The voices now quieter were being drowned out. Mana was surprisingly persistent when she wanted to be, and at that particular point she would not leave Bakura alone, worried he would slip back to the fragile state of earlier. Eventually he consented to a duel, purely to stop the girl bothering him. Then he found himself having fun and enjoying the duel. He did however start swearing when she played heavy storm when he was one card away from winning.

"Urmm, Mana... when did you and Bakura end up on such... good... terms?"

"Dunno, I guess when Ryou had to go help look after Mariku."

"And how long ago was that"

Both Bakura and Mana shrugged in response, while continuing their card game. Bakura had just won and Mana had demanded another game. Bakura kept making comments on her moves. It was almost as though he was helping her play the game.

Their game was interrupted by a knock at the door, this annoyed Bakura he hadn't expected anyone else to show up and he really didn't want them to. It was bad enough having the priest here.

"Oh CRAP!" his yell carried up the stairs. "What the hell are you doing here!?" Causing the ears of the man outside the door to ring. "I said it didn't want you here!"

Bakura had opened the door to find a loathsome Pharaoh. Just his presence itself caused discomfort, and when coupled with his habit of wearing the Millennium Puzzle on top of his coat he was no longer able to control the yelling of the enraged spirits.

Slightly taken aback at the yelling Atem blinked. "Anzu was babbling and crying and to shut her up I said i'd come round and find out what she actually meant." Despite Bakura taking up the whole of the doorway and glaring at him he had no intention of leaving. Anzu had been saying something about Mana being rude and he planned to find out what was going on.

Mana came running down the stairs and squealed when she say Atem. Then somehow defying gravity she jumped through the air towards the Pharaoh, Bakura had to dodge to save himself being caught between them. Looking over towards the door he saw that Mana had firmly attached herself to the side of the Pharaoh.

"Fine!" He growled, "get in and make sure you cover up that thing." he indicated to the puzzle before leaving the door open and heading upstairs having realised there was a priest alone somewhere in the house. This left Atem with a girl glued to his side attempting to get up the stairs and she showed no signs of letting go.

Atem had a hard time finding out what had happened. Mana was babbling and therefore made no sense, and whenever they looked to Bakura for an explanation he just glared back. Eventually they stopped looking towards Bakura and attempted to decipher Mana's over excited talk.

Bakura continued to glare at the two men. Mana he could manage, he was never quite sure what to think of her, sometimes she seemed so sheltered and privileged, but whenever he would implicate this it would end with crying or shouting or both. Those two however were obvious sources of the authority he would love to destroy, even now, even in the present when he had failed before he still wanted to destroy them.

Mana had been trying to get Bakura's attention for a little while now. He was deep in thought and so she looked around the room and found the big mistakes rubber near the edge of the closet, _when did that get there... oh well._ Mana picked up the rubber and moved closer to Bakura. He was still obsessed with watching the priest and Pharaoh and didn't notice Mana until she was stood right in front of him with her hands behind her back and a big grin on her face.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing" Her grin grew larger as she crouched down in front of him. What followed was not expected by either Atem of Mahaado, even Bakura was not completely sure what was going to happen. Mana was very persistent, however Bakura being much stronger was able to stop the attack of the mistakes rubber.

Both Mahaado and Atem were speechless, even though Bakura was not co-operating with the playing they still hadn't expected Mana to be as playful as she was with Bakura. It seemed as though she had no barriers with him, while she seemed so happy she was careful. Hurt like that would never truly be healed.

"Mahaado... what in the name of Ra is going on here!"

"I.. am... not sure your majesty..."

"I think you'll find that she is playing." Bakura interjected, surprising both of the men.

"Well. Yes. But why is she playing with you?!"

Bakura smirked, "well I don't know, maybe because she wants to." This reply seemed to enrage both the Pharaoh and the priest. Mahaado stood uo from where he had been sitting and walked over to Mana and grabbed her arm and started walking towards the door.

"Ahh... ummm Master... where are we going..." The girl looked surprised as Mahaado pulled her out the door mumbling something about going to the shop and needed a guide to get back. Bakura started laughing.

"Oh such power. All because of one girl." The laugh ended with a grin as Bakura sat back and listened to the Pharaoh interrogate him, reveling in the power he held over the Pharaoh, who to be honest was acting as though Mana being friendly towards Bakura was a personal affront.

"You like her don't you?" This stopped Atem mid sentence, causing him to fluster as he tried to cover it up.


End file.
